<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whatever You Do Don't Be Afraid of the Dark by TallysGreatestFan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041045">Whatever You Do Don't Be Afraid of the Dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallysGreatestFan/pseuds/TallysGreatestFan'>TallysGreatestFan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shadow Weavers arrival at the Horde [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Black Magic used for domming, F/M, Femdom, For the Love of Shadow Weaver, Light Sub/Dom, Magic used as Contraception, Rough Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:20:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallysGreatestFan/pseuds/TallysGreatestFan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As Shadow Weaver noticed how he had looked at her something desperate awoke in her. Perhaps it would be the last time anyone would look at her like this. Fascinated. Intrigued. Wanting. And she wanted, needed to feel desired. Feel that she was in truth still a person, not just a vessel for an eldritch spell.<br/>_<br/>An medical examination shortly after Shadow Weavers arrival at the Horde goes a bit off track.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hordak/Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shadow Weavers arrival at the Horde [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whatever You Do Don't Be Afraid of the Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Second part to "Beaten and Broken and Chased From the Land". I think it is possible to understand it without having read that, but it is definitely more atmospheric when you have read both.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It is the last time.”, he said. The last of their medical checkups.</p><p>“Finally.”, Shadow Weaver growled and started to remove the bandages on her face. It was the first time that he saw her healed whole face, and he was quite sure that it would be the last time.</p><p>The wounds had healed well, only rosy and cratered lines cutting through her face anymore. As he had first seen her face they had taken so much attention from the rest that he had not even noticed how it looked like.</p><p>Everything about her face was sharp and angular, her pointy nose, her high cheekbones, her narrow jaw. He wanted to trace her cheekbone with his fingers to find out if it felt just like his.</p><p>Her lips were dark grey and somewhere between narrow and not really full but not narrow anymore. The scar running down her face cut into the edge of her right upper lip. Something about their form fascinated him.</p><p>He inspected some of the scars closer. There really was nothing that needed attention. They had healed, not smoothly and not prettily at most places, but they had healed.</p><p>“Now the rest of your body.”</p><p>He had expected that she would be hesitant, given both this strange Etherian concept of modesty and the depth of her scars. Instead she pulled her robe over her head, then opened her bra and then let her undergarment fall to the floor. Her face was unreadable the whole time. Nothing in her sharp features.</p><p>Together, they rolled off the rest of the bandages too, first on her arms and legs, then on her torso and lower body. That she did not whimper or similar because somewhat was still sticking at a wound was a good sign.</p><p>Clones had no concept of sexuality, were not allowed to have, and without sexuality, there was no need for modesty. So why was he so nervous, was his heart beating so fast as she stood there all bare except for the bandages?</p><p>She stood, tall and proud and glaring at him so that he felt as if he would be the one who was naked. The shadows of the room flickered around her feet, ready to protect their mistress.</p><p>He gathered all his courage and began to visually inspect her. There was something oddly fascinating about the patterns of the scars, of the forms of her body they snaked around.</p><p>Her narrow, angular shoulders, the form of her collar bone. Scars ran down from there to her small breasts, swung over their curved flesh. They had such a beautiful form, soft and yet firm looking… His face felt too warm. He gulped and continued.</p><p>The scars over her flat stomach looked just as healed as those curving down her hips. Her hips were broad, even broader than his own. A part of him wondered how it would feel like to stroke down their curve…. What a useless, inappropriate thought!</p><p>What fascinated him the most though was the bushy, black hair over her groin. He had been vaguely aware of this part of some peoples anatomy, he was the leader of an army and in an army one just happened to see things about other soldiers, but he never really had paid attention to it, never really had to. Never wanted to. But he wanted very much now, and didn’t quite understood why, and a part of him darkly realized that he would go down the dark hole of self-hate and knowing just how defect he was as soon as he would think deeper about why he might feel this, so he did not think.</p><p>The almost triangle form of the hair was interrupted by another scar that reached a few centimeters into it. It just made her loins look all the more fascinating. He could see the outline of her folds under the hair, and with an shock that went trough his whole body, he suddenly wondered if, because even he knew that this was the main part to touch when to pleasure a woman, he would be able to pleasure her if she would let him stroke her there?</p><p>He felt dizzy, but in another way than when he was shortly before fainting. There was an odd pressure between his legs and he had quite an idea what that meant and didn’t wanted to face it yet because he should not be able to feel these things.</p><p>He looked up again.</p><p>“I said they were all healed.”, she looked at him with an almost predatory expression that scared him but also, for an reason he did not quite understand, excited him, ,,Can you confirm this?”</p><p>“Yes”, he hasted to say. “But, eh, I have to inspect some closer, haptical tests and such still. Just to make sure.”</p><p>A hungry grin. His heart beat far to fast.</p><p> </p><p>_</p><p> </p><p>As she noticed how he had looked at her something desperate awoke in her. Perhaps it would be the last time anyone would look at her like this. Fascinated. Intrigued. <em>Wanting</em>. And she wanted, needed to feel desired. Feel that she was in truth still a person, not just a vessel for an eldritch spell.</p><p>He moved closer to her. His lips were parted slightly – he most likely had not noticed – and he looked absolutely delicious like this. His whole body was tense, she could see that in the way he moved. He touched a scar on her flank, long, strong fingers on her skin, and it felt as if her body would be outright ignited.</p><p>Desperate hunger, so intense that it cost her all her willpower not just to fall down upon him. She felt the power of her magic roar around her.</p><p>She hoped that was really just sexual desire and not the hunger of the Spell to devour someone. Well, she would find out, and to be honest, she didn’t really cared much enough about Hordak to be that sorry if he would fall victim to the spell.  She would still prefer the other option. It would fit better in her plans.</p><p>She laid an hand on his face, felt the angular form of his cheekbone against her palm, pulled him close. He stared at her with wide red eyes, both full of expectation and afraid. He must be younger than she had assumed, and also have remarkably less sexual experience for someone in his position. Another detail to put on her list of cracks.</p><p>“Are you enchanting me?”</p><p>“No. But if you prefer to think that… You are free to go if you want, though…”, she growled seductively. He stayed where he was.</p><p>She stroke a finger over his narrow lips. Surprisingly soft. He breathed hard as she parted his lips with her finger and pushed inside. His soft mouth closed around her finger and she felt his tongue graze it.</p><p>She was so wet now that it hurt.</p><p>Slowly, she removed the finger again. She saw and heart how Hordak breathed fast, hard, his muscular chest was moving in a fast rhythm.</p><p>She leaned forward and kissed him. It was no tender kiss. It was rough and hard, all teeth and tongue and spit. She felt him gasp against her lips and wrapped her hand around the base of his head to keep him close. According to the deep hum he liked that.</p><p>She felt his chest pressed to her bare breasts, his hand stroking over her naked back, leaving trails of want.</p><p>With her other hand she traced his bared flank, so soft, softer than she had thought, and then deeper down.</p><p>She had no idea what to find there, cock, vulva, something entirely else, how did his species reproduce? She honestly did not care. She also did not care that he still had not started to remove the armor (He must have wartime scars. She almost felt sympathy for him). All she wanted was to take him.</p><p>With an choked groan he broke away from her kiss as she reached his thigh, stroke his smooth, firm leg. Lesser muscles than it looked like. Even better, she always had preferred more wiry people.</p><p>Her sex throbbed so strongly that she had instinctively started rocking her hips back and forth. She felt him stare at it, eyes wide, lips parted. There was a clear bulge in his skirt.</p><p>She moved her hand higher, over the inside of his thigh, where the skin was hot and soft, and watched in delight how he quirked his brows in a failing attempt to not show how much this was affecting him.</p><p>Deliberately slowly she stroke over the skirt between his thighs and felt his length press up against her hand. This time, his attempt to hide his reaction failed completely, only a short cramping of his face muscles until his face convulsed to an silent scream, and he made an choked moan.</p><p>“Did you like that?”, she asked played demure. They both knew who was the leading one in this. ,,Shall I do that again, my Lord?” And she traced patterns on his thigh the whole time during asking this.</p><p>He panted and looked at her pleadingly.</p><p>“What? You have to say it”</p><p>Something unintangible, going under in an groan.</p><p>She scratched his thigh lightly. His whole body flinched.</p><p>“Please. Again…”</p><p>She gripped him trough the skirt and stroke. His head fell back and there was already a hint of red on his cheeks, but she did not give him the time to process and reached under the skirt, past his underwear. He whimpered, a sound so very unfitting of the powerful overlord. Another crack.</p><p>How long had he been without having sex? But that was definitely more likeable and trustworthy than a Lord who spent all their time with their concubines.</p><p>An hot shock trough her own sex as she pushed back the skirt to see him. Absolutely delicious, broad hips, and the surprisingly bony forms of his hip bone. The tip of his cock was blue and sharper formed than most of the men she had been with, but down the shaft it was also white and then blue again. He was quite pretty there.</p><p>She stroke him again slowly, let the sensations make her loins throb, let him moan and shiver under her touch.</p><p>“You getting touched, but I do not get any affection, do you think that is fair?”, she purred.</p><p>“I am sorry, I did not realize…”, he apologized? Really?</p><p>“Come here.”, she interrupted him, “Kiss me. <em>Everywhere</em>!”</p><p>His jaw twitched, but there was an intention in his red eyes, as hard as that was to tell without pupils, that made her tighten.</p><p>His lips met her neck, and now she had to suppress a scream. Fuck, trough the scars everywhere she actually didn’t even feel that much anymore, but somehow even the bit she felt sent shocks trough her whole body. She was so aflame with desire that even the smallest details ignited her further.</p><p>He kissed her hard, somewhat sloppily, but she didn’t care. As his tongue trailed over her neck and he then bit softly, she dug her fingernails into his back. As he licked over her nipple she clenched her teeth to make no sound and her head fell back. Pleasure raced through her whole chest, echoed in her sex.</p><p>“Good.”, she growled. He looked up to her, glowing red eyes large. So submissive… She had definitely not expected that.</p><p>“Did I say you could stop?”, she ordered, and almost instinctively she grabbed him with the shadows surrounding her, and harshly pulled him back to her. The way he shuddered as her magic touched him was… A hot shock trough her clit.</p><p>He kissed her breast firmer, made her pant.</p><p>Thanks to the armor she could not caress his chest in turn, so she dug her hand into his hair and hold him in place harshly.</p><p>It felt so fucking good, but her sex outright ached right now, so she pushed him down. He looked up to her questioningly. “Yes.”, she almost chuckled at how very submissive the oh so powerful warlord suddenly was.</p><p>He trailed kisses down her belly, and then, surprisingly gently, pushed her legs apart with his hands. His lips meet the inside of her thigh, and now she couldn’t help but arch her head back and moan. He parted her folds with his talons, and, like a needy idiot, she whimpered: “Oh yes please, please, oh yes…”</p><p>Then his tongue met her clit. She flinched and only as she heard him gasp she realized that she had wrapped her shadows around him, to hold him in place, caress him.</p><p>She just thought about stroking him with her magic as he licked again and all thought vanished from her mind. He licked exactly where it felt best, and she rocked her hips back and forth, and let the pleasure rise higher and higher in her.</p><p>“Harder.”, she ordered, and pressed his face into her crotch to underline her statement. He obeyed immediately, his tongue sent flames of pleasure trough her. She gasped for air. She was close, so close to coming already…</p><p>He looked up to her, still submissive, and the image of that and his mouth buried in her folds was all it took.</p><p>The orgasm took her by surprise, from one moment to the other pleasure violently raged through her body, there was no shift, her muscles clenched and without having any control over it her head fell back and she screamed, a wailing, mewling cry. She had never heard anybody scream like that, not during sex and not during any other event. It was inhuman. Eerie.</p><p>Only her shadows kept her from simply collapsing on her bed.</p><p>Hordak stared at her, mouth and chin glistering with her juices.</p><p>Light Spinner had not been exactly quiet during love, but also not that loud, and most of all, not this eerie, wailing sound. It was scary. She liked it.</p><p>She needed a moment. He waited while she panted, and never left her with his gaze, expectantly and slightly afraid.</p><p>As she was ready again, she sent her shadows towards him, relished his slight unease as they slide over his skin, and finally tried to squirm under his clothing. He hastily stood up and tried to shove them away.</p><p>“You do not try to get under my armor”, he hissed, suddenly the powerful warlord again, ,,Or this ends here.”</p><p>“This is much more fun wholly naked, you know? And it’s not like you are the only one with scars”, she chuckled, but pulled her shadows back.</p><p>“But”, she said much more seductively and tilted her head, ,,I hope you are okay with me going under your skirt…”</p><p>There was a desperate quirk in his brows. From the way his skirt fell she could see his cock twitch.</p><p>She chuckled again, and then grabbed him with her shadows, outright threw him onto her bed and straddled his delicious hips. His hands were at her thighs.</p><p>She stroke up his thigh, hold him down from squirming to much with her other hand. As she pulled the skirt up and took his erection in her hand his whole body shook and he groaned quite loudly.</p><p>“So eager…”, she bent down and kissed his neck, licked the sweat from his skin. Her own loins throbbed quite strongly again as she felt him shift underneath her and heard his gasps. She had originally planned to just get him off and watch him squirm, but it seemed as if it had to be something that was also quite more… rewarding for her.</p><p>She stroke him a few more times, until she reached for her magic.</p><p>“What are you doing?”, there was panic in his voice as the glowing lines appeared in front of her hand.</p><p>“Its only a contraception spell.”, of course he didn’t knew that, he barely knew what magic was.</p><p>But apparently he trusted her enough to believe that, because he let the spell sink into his skin. As there was no trace left anymore, she kneeled over him again.</p><p>It had been quite a while since one of her lovers was male, but she tried to not show that she had actually suppressed just how technically difficult penetration was.</p><p>Finally, she found the right ankle. She heard him make an low, aroused growl. Oh, that felt so god, feeling herself widen and sliding around him.</p><p>She started to move her hips, feel the pressure shift inside her. He moaned and she heard the fabric of her blanket rip as he dug his claws into it.</p><p>“Don’t you dare to come right now.”, she hissed. But apparently her threat backfired because it seemed to turn him on even more, according to the desperate quirk in his brow and the little whimper. Whatever. If he would come directly now, he would have to make up for that later.</p><p>She fucked him in earnest now, hard, fast thrusts of her hips. Pleasure rolled up in her at every thrust. Pleasure in hard, fast shocks. She was panting already.</p><p>Hordak moaned at every thrust, a deep, throaty sound. She slung her shadows around his arms, hold his shuddering body down. Oh the power…</p><p>The aching pressure inside her got stronger and stronger. Another harsh thrust, and it got so strong that she gasped for air, moaned.</p><p>She looked down, how his pale white disappeared in her dark hair, their bodies joining.</p><p>The pleasure got so intense that she dug her hands in Hordaks hips, leaving bleeding scratches. He just moaned. She rutted as hard as she could against him, felt the first waves of orgasm roll up in her. Then it raced trough her, and she threw her head back and screamed. She could feel the magic pulse, contort along with her body. Something over her head exploded with the sudden power surge, and a part of the lamp fell to the floor rattling. She did not care. She would deal with that later.</p><p>It was fully dark now, but she could see Hordak just as clearly with the shadows now being everywhere, or rather feel him, still needy, writhing underneath her as she rode out the aftershocks.</p><p>She continued at a slightly slower pace. Hordak followed each of her movements, head arched back, mouth open, his breath came in flat pants.</p><p>Now that she could think a bit more clear again, she found it actually impressive that he still had not come yet. She might have underestimated him.</p><p>She rolled her hips against him in soft, long drawn out movements. His moans had become even more desperate, if that was actually possible.</p><p>“So needy…”, she teased and caressed his cheek.</p><p>“Please… let me finish…”, he was almost whimpering.</p><p>And only then she noticed that she had sunken a part of her magic inside him, hold him in her grip the whole time without even being consciously aware of that. She pulled it back.</p><p>He arched towards her and his eyes rolled back in a way that looked definitely not really healthy. She thrust. His whole body shook and spasmed underneath her. She felt his legs tense, the muscles getting steel-hard against her thighs. His groan of release filled the air.</p><p>Panting and actually whimpering, he collapsed.</p><p>She disentangled from him. She should get dressed, get her mask back on, but she didn’t quite wanted yet. She looked at Hordak, still lying on his back, eyes closed and still panting. He looked oddly vulnerable like this, marred from her passion (another crack).</p><p>Just one more minute. She laid back beside him and snuggled up to him. Just one more minute of being this vulnerable.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I would love to read your comments, no matter if long or just stuff like "Nice"</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>